


Prompto Week Collab with Layann #1

by Banira, MakikoIgami



Series: Prompto Week 2017 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Drabble, Gen, Prompto Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banira/pseuds/Banira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: Prompto Week Day 1:Favorite Scene★ Brotherhood





	Prompto Week Collab with Layann #1

**Author's Note:**

> First posted [here on Layann's tumblr](http://layann.tumblr.com/post/166579587276/promptoweek-day-1-favorite-scene-brotherhood) for [Prompto Week 2017](https://promptoweek.tumblr.com/).

* * *

“Okay,”  Prompto said to his reflection in the mirror after he took his daily progress picture. So far, so good, he thought as he skipped through the pictures he had taken weeks and months before. He was starting to show abs, just in time for his first day at high school.

He had reached his goal.

He didn’t look like the heavy boy from before anymore.

If he didn’t know any better, he wouldn’t think that he and the boy at the beginning of his camera roll were the same person.

Funny what running, eating greens and a boost of self-confidence could do.

With his newfound courage he decided that today was the day that he would talk to prince Noctis again. This time, he wouldn’t think he was heavy or a burden or whatever.

“Ah, I’m late!” Prompto cried and got dressed quickly, skipping breakfast after all to have just enough spare minutes to approach the prince.

He arrived just in time to see the prince pass through a crowd of people without really glancing left or right. No one dared to say a thing, but Prompto decided he could do that. Lady Lunafreya had said he needed a friend, right? And she thought that  _he_  was that person who was the prince’s friend. Now Prompto would prove that she had been right about him!

He adjusted the sweatband on his wrist to hide the lines there, huffing a breath as he took off to tap the prince’s back before his nerves could get the better of him.

“Hey there, prince Noctis!”


End file.
